Welcome to Homra's Bar!
by minamishiho
Summary: Yata Misaki akhirnya berhasil berteman dengan maid yang dikaguminya, Ayuzawa Misaki. Dia juga tak kunjung menyerah mengajak teman barunya itu menemui Mikoto dan anggota HOMRA lain di bar kelompok mereka. Apakah dia berhasil? Kekacauan macam apa yang terjadi saat sang maid dan pacar aliennya benar-benar datang ke sana? Sekuel dari Misaki X Misaki.
1. Chapter 1: Let's Go To The Bar!

**Welcome to Homra's Bar!**

_Disclamer: K project anime bukanlah milik saya melainkan milik GoRA dan GoHands. Dan __Maid-sama! bukanlah punya saya melainkan punya Hiro Fujiwara-sensei._

_Genre: Friendship, (niatnya sih) Humor_

_Sekuel dari Misaki X Misaki_

_Timeline: Beberapa minggu setelah setting Misaki X Misaki. Sebelum Totsuka Tatara tewas (untuk timeline K project) dan setelah Usui kembali dari Inggris (untuk timeline Maid-sama!)_

* * *

"Selamat datang, tu... ah, Yata!"

Seorang pemuda berbandana yang menenteng _skate board_ nyengir melihat _maid _ berambut hitam menyambutnya sambil tersenyum. "Yo, Ayuzawa-san!" sapa Yata Misaki sambil diantar menuju ke mejanya yang biasa. Misaki (Ayuzawa Misaki, maksudnya) mengerutkan dahi mendengar cara Yata memanggilnya.

Sejak kedatangannya yang pertama kali beberapa minggu lalu, hampir setiap hari Yata datang ke Maid Latte. Meskipun awalnya pemuda itu sangat canggung di depannya (di depan semua perempuan yang ada di hadapannya, sebenarnya, namun lebih-lebih di depan Misaki) tapi setelah beberapa lama, mereka bisa ngobrol dengan wajar.

"Aku masih saja tidak biasa dipanggil 'Ayuzawa-san' olehmu," ujar Misaki saat pemuda yang belum lama ini menjadi temannya itu duduk.

"Tidak mungkin aku memanggil nama depanmu, kan? Nama kita sama-sama Misaki." ujar Yata. "Ngomong-ngomong... kenapa kau tidak nyaman dipanggil 'Ayuzawa-san'? Bukannya kau ketua OSIS di sekolahmu? Berarti banyak orang yang memanggilmu begitu dong!" lanjutnya dengan dahi berkerut bingung. Kerutan di dahinya bertambah dalam saat melihat Misaki terlihat salah tingkah mendengar pertanyaan barusan.

Gadis itu membuka mulutnya beberapa kali untuk mengatakan sesuatu sebelum menutupnya kembali. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk jujur saja. Toh dia bukan orang yang pandai berbohong, jadi sekalipun bohong, Yata mungkin bakal langsung tahu. "Habis kesannya kau bukan tipe orang yang memanggil nama belakang seseorang," gumam Misaki.

Yata terdiam sejenak, tidak paham apa maksud kata-kata yang diucapkan gadis dihadapannya barusan sebelum ekspresi cemberut muncul seiring pemahamannya. "Jadi maksudnya aku kelihatan seperti orang yang tidak sopan, begitu?" tanyanya dengan nada setengah kesal setengah merajuk. Misaki tak kuasa menahan senyum mendengar nada bicaranya barusan.

"Bukan, bukan begitu. Hm, bagaimana cara bilangnya ya? Kesanmu itu seperti orang yang akan langsung memanggil nama depan orang yang baru saja kau temui. Kelihatannya seperti itu."

"Sama saja! Itu artinya kau menganggapku orang yang tidak sopan!" protes Yata. Misaki tersenyum minta maaf melihat reaksinya barusan. Pemuda yang selalu memakai bandana itu bersandar dan memandang gadis itu tajam-tajam sebelum mendesah. Dia tidak bisa marah kepada gadis ini. Selain karena dia tahu betapa mengancamnya Ayuzawa Misaki sewaktu-waktu, ada sesuatu dalam ekspresi gadis itu yang membuat amarahnya melayang. Dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti apa 'sesuatu' itu.

"Apa karena aku adalah anggota HOMRA? Sudah kubilang kan anggota HOMRA itu bukan sekedar berandalan yang mengacau tanpa alasan. Jangan membuat stereotip kalau anggota geng itu sifatnya pasti buruk dong!" Walau tidak marah, nada bicara Yata tetap tinggi. Misaki memakluminya. Meskipun belum lama kenal, dia kurang lebih paham kalau Yata Misaki memang bertemperamen seperti itu.

_Salah satu alasannya memang karena kau anggota geng yang terkenal pengacau itu_, batin Misaki, tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan hal ini. "Lebih karena sifatmu, sebenarnya," katanya, tidak sepenuhnya jujur tapi tidak sepenuhnya bohong. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, aku kerja dulu, ya. Apa kau bakal menungguku sepulang kerja nanti?" tanyanya. Kadang-kadang Yata menunggu Misaki setelah jam tutup toko. Tidak seperti seorang stalker tertentu, pemuda itu menunggunya hanya untuk mengobrol sebentar, bukan mengikutinya sampai rumah.

"Apa orang aneh itu akan muncul lagi?" Yata bertanya balik. Hampir dalam setiap pertemuan sepulang kerja mereka, Usui Takumi selalu ikut. Pemuda aneh yang dijuluki sebagai alien stalker mesum sakit jiwa sekaligus kekasih Ayuzawa Misaki itu kelihatannya tidak keberatan dengan hubungan pertemanan antara dua Misaki, tapi Yata sering merasa terintimidasi kalau ditatap tajam oleh dua bola mata hijaunya. Padahal pemuda skater itu bukan tipe orang yang gampang terintimidasi.

Misaki mendesah pelan. "Kemungkinan besar. Kau tidak nyaman kalau dia ada, ya?" tanyanya sambil menyerahkan menu

"Tidak juga," dusta Yata. Dia lebih baik mati daripada mengakui kalau dugaan barusan tepat sasaran. Misaki diam saja walaupun dia tahu Yata berbohong. Sama seperti dirinya, Misaki yang ini sepertinya bukan tipe orang yang pandai berbohong.

"Baiklah, kalu begitu. Sampai jumpa nanti sore," pamit si gadis _maid_ sebelum berlalu untuk mengambil pesanan temannya yang bahkan belum membuka buku menu. Karena Misaki tahu yang dia pesan setiap datang kemari selalu sama dengan pesanannya saat pertama kali datang:

_Chocolate milk_.

* * *

"Jadi seperti apa sih sebenarnya HOMRA itu? Katamu kalian bukan sekedar berandalan biasa, tapi berita tentang kekerasan yang kalian lakukan sering terdengar."

Yata menatap Misaki dengan serius sambil berusaha mengabaikan tatapan menusuk dari pemuda berambut pirang yang duduk di sebelah gadis yang baru saja bertanya itu. "Kami hanya berkelahi demi orang-orang yang ada di wilayah kami saja, kok. Berita-berita itu saja yang membuat kesan kalau kami pengacau yang mencari masalah dengan berkelahi di mana-mana tanpa alasan," pemuda itu membela klannya. Dia belum menceritakan tentang apa sebenarnya HOMRA itu dan klan-klan raja warna, jadi dia harus ekstra hati-hati agar informasi yang dia beritahu tidak terlalu banyak namun juga tidak terlalu sedikit. Sampai sekarang dia masih berusaha untuk mengajak Misaki pergi menemui Mikoto. Yata sudah menceritakan tentang sosok yang merupakan bos HOMRA itu pada Misaki: betapa kerennya dia, kekuatan auranya, dan segala macam tapi gadis itu belum mau diajak ke _base camp_ kelompok mereka karena banyak alasan. Namun dibanding dengan sebelumnya, jelas gadis itu semakin tertarik untuk menuruti ajakannya.

"Kedengarannya seperti yakuza," komentar Usui yang sejak tadi diam saja mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Yata mendelik menatapnya tapi tidak sanggup menyangkal hal itu. Yang mereka lakukan _memang_ mirip Yakuza: bergerak demi kepentingan klan dan orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Tetap saja, mendengar istilah yang berkonotasi negatif itu dari Usui membuat telinganya sakit.

Tapi kelihatannya Misaki tidak menghiraukan pertengkaran bisu mereka. Dia kelihatan sibuk berpikir. "Dari caramu membicarakan kelompokmu itu," ujarnya sambil menatap Yata, "kelihatannya kau sangat menyayangi mereka, ya," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lembut mengingat betapa bersemangatnya teman barunya itu saat membela kelompoknya dan betapa khidmadnya dia saat menceritakan tentang orang-orang itu.

Pemuda skater itu merona melihat senyum langka yang tersungging dari bibir gadis yang dia kagumi sejak pertama kali melihatnya itu. Dengan gelagapan dia bergumam , "Tentu saja," sambil menunduk agar rona wajahnya tidak terlalu kentara.

"Kau melakukannya lagi, Misa-chan," desah Usui dengan nada setengah kesal setengah putus asa. Misaki langsung menoleh ke arahnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Hah?"

"Membuat orang terpesona seperti itu," jawabnya sambil menunjuk Yata yang wajahnya masih merona merah, "benar-benar tindakan yang kejam, Ayuzawa. Apalagi kepada orang lain, di hadapanku," kali ini nada posesif sedikit bercampur dalam suaranya yang terkesan sedang merajuk.

"Apa maksudmu, Usui payah? Aku tidak mengerti."

Kali ini Usui hanya diam sambil menatap kosong ke depan, membuat Misaki semakin tidak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapannya barusan dan tingkah kekanakannya kali ini.

"Ah, ehem! Ngomong-ngomong, Ayuzawa-san," Yata memutuskan untuk memecah kesunyian yang semakin sesak itu, "bagaimana dengan hari ini? Apa kau mau ikut ke bar HOMRA? Semua anggota akan berkumpul hari ini untuk mencoba masakan kreasi baru Totsuka-san. Mikoto-san juga akan ada di sana," ajaknya dengan penuh harap. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya dia mengajak gadis itu dan sebelumnya selalu gagal, tapi tidak ada salahnya terus berusaha kan? Bagaimanapun juga dia memang orang yang keras kepala, kok.

Misaki menatap wajah pemuda penuh harap di hadapannya dan mendesah. Selama ini dia menolak karena menganggap HOMRA adalah kelompok yang berisi berandalan yang lebih parah dari para siswa di SMA Seika tapi saat melihat Yata... yah, penampilan dan gaya bicaranya memang seperti berandalan namun setelah mengenalnya dengan lebih baik, dia bukan orang jahat. Misaki jadi penasaran seperti apa anggota HOMRA yang lain.

Gadis itu melirik Usui yang sedang balas menatapnya. "Bagaimana Usui? Boleh?" tanyanya kepada pemuda itu. Usui mendesah dan tahu bahwa kalau sudah menetapkan pilihannya, Misaki bisa jadi sangat keras kepala. Lagipula mana bisa dia bilang tidak kalau kekasihnya yang manis menatapnya dengan ekspresi memohon seperti itu?

"Baiklah, asal aku juga boleh ikut," jawabnya. Misaki menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh terima kasih sementara Yata yang tidak mengerti menatap mereka berdua bergantian dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Maksudnya apa? Aku tidak menger..."

Misaki nyengir lebar melihat kebingungan di wajah pemuda yang bernama sama dengannya itu dan berkata dengan nada riang, "Artinya kami berdua akan ikut denganmu ke bar HOMRA sekarang! Nah, karena sudah diputuskan, ayo kita pergi!"

* * *

_**A/N: Halo! Ini adalah sekuel dari Misaki X Misaki!**_

_**Gue udah lama bikin ini tapi nggak kelar-kelar juga, soalnya agak panjang buat ukuran gue, sekarang udah 10 halaman dan yang gue post ini cuma sampe halaman 4. Karena kalo nunggu ampe kelar bakal nggak tau ampe kapan dipostnya, maka gue pecah ff yang niatnya satu chapter ini jadi 2-3 chapter.**_

_**Chapter selanjutnya akan gue post dan gue tulis tergantung review yang masuk. Gue nggak ngancem harus berapa review kok! Asal ada yang review meski satu tapi membangkitkan semangat, pasti gue tulis dan post secepetnya!**_

_**So... review, please?**_


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome To The Bar!

**Welcome to Homra's Bar!**

_Disclamer: K project anime bukanlah milik saya melainkan milik GoRA dan GoHands. Dan __Maid-sama! bukanlah punya saya melainkan punya Hiro Fujiwara-sensei._

_Genre: Friendship, (niatnya sih) Humor_

_Sekuel dari Misaki X Misaki_

_Timeline: Beberapa minggu setelah setting Misaki X Misaki. Sebelum Totsuka Tatara tewas (untuk timeline K project) dan setelah Usui kembali dari Inggris (untuk timeline Maid-sama!)_

* * *

"Tapi apa benar tidak apa-apa kalau kami pergi ke sana? Bukannya acara kumpul ini acara khusus anggota kalian? Kami kan bukan anggota."

Mereka bertiga baru saja turun dari kereta bawah tanah saat Misaki menanyakan hal itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah sering menceritakan tentang kalian kepada mereka dan mereka tidak keberatan kalau aku mengajak kalian," jawab Yata.

Usui kaget mendengar hal ini. "Aku juga?" tanyanya, tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Dia kira selama ini pemuda berpenampilan seperti berandalan itu hanya tertarik kepada Misaki.

"Tentu saja! Kau hampir selalu ada di sisi Ayuzawa-san setiap dia bertemu denganku, jadi otomatis aku harus menceritakan tentang dirimu juga!" jawab Yata setengah berbohong. Tidak mungkin kan dia bilang kalau dia juga tertarik mengajak Usui secara pribadi ke markas kelompoknya seperti halnya Misaki? Dia tidak yakin bakal menyukai reaksi si pemuda berambut pirang kalau mengetahui hal tersebut namun dilain pihak Usui menelan mentah-mentah alasan payahnya. _Sudah kuduga, _batin Usui sambil menyeringai kecil.

Mereka bertiga berjalan dalam diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Yata merasa tidak sabar ingin mempertemukan gadis itu dengan teman-temannya di HOMRA dan Mikoto. Dia yakin kalau mereka juga akan tertarik dengan Usui Takumi. Jelas sekali terlihat bahwa pemuda itu orang kuat. Waktu pertama kali melihat orang yang sering membuatnya merasa terintimidasi itu, Yata tidak menyadarinya karena lebih tertarik dengan pertengkaran konyol mereka. Saat melihatnya untuk yang kedua kali, dia baru menyadari betapa kuat aura pemuda pirang itu. Tipe kuat yang berbeda dengan Ayuzawa Misaki, lebih mendekati aura kekuatan Kusanagi daripada Mikoto. Dia sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskan mengapa dia bisa berpikir seperti itu.

Misaki merasa agak cemas sekaligus tidak sabar menanti pertemuannya dengan geng HOMRA yang tersohor itu. Kalau didengar dari cerita Yata, kedengarannya mereka orang-orang yang menarik. Tapi bagaimana dengan berita-berita buruk itu? Inilah kesempatannya melihat sendiri mana yang benar: cerita Yata atau media massa.

Usui merasa cemas terhadap Misaki dan bertekad kalau sedikit saja terjadi hal yang aneh di sana, dia akan langsung membawa pergi gadis itu. Pemuda skater itu, diluar penampilannya, kelihatannya bisa dipercaya tapi bagaimana dengan yang lain? Dia memutuskan untuk mengawasi pertemuan ini baik-baik.

"Ah, di gang sana kita belok kanan," ujar Yata tiba-tiba, membuyarkan lamunan dua orang rekan seperjalanannya. Begitu melewati belokan yang dimaksud, tampak sebuah bangunan bergaya klasik dengan plakat 'HOMRA' di bagian depan. _Inikah base camp kelompok HOMRA yang terkenal berandalan itu? _Batin Misaki tak percaya. Tempat ini kelihatan normal-normal saja layaknya bar biasa. Mungkin memang benar media massa terlalu berlebihan memberitakan kelompok ini.

Mereka bertiga berdiri di depan pintu sambil saling menatap. Misaki dan Usui mengangguk ke arah Yata sebelum pemuda skater itu memutar grendel pintu yang berdenting saat berayun terbuka.

"Selamat datang, Yata-chan! Eh, siapa mereka?"

Kusanagi kelihatan kaget melihat juniornya yang gampang naik darah itu membawa teman sebelum teringat sesuatu. "Wah, kalian pasti orang-orang yang sering diceritakan Yata-chan! Kau Ayuzawa Misaki," dia menunjuk Misaki, "dan kau Usui Takumi, kan?" kali ini dia menunjuk Usui. Kedua orang yang dimaksud terpaku di depan pintu sambil mengangguk. _Sebenarnya apa yang diceritakan Yata tentang kami ya?_ Misaki jadi penasaran.

Melihat kedua orang itu tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempat mereka, Kusanagi menepuk dahinya dan berkata, "Aku sampai lupa mempersilahkan kalian masuk! Silahkan masuk, kalian berdua! Teman Yata-chan berarti teman kami juga!" sambutnya ramah. Misaki dan Usui akhirnya masuk dan duduk di kursi dekat konter bar.

"Kusanagi-san, ke mana yang lain?" tanya Yata saat menyadari tidak ada siapapun di bar selain mereka berempat.

"Oh, mereka ke dapur untuk membantu Tatara dan Anna membawa makanan-makanan itu ke sini. Nah, itu sepertinya mereka sudah datang," ujarnya saat mendengar langkah kaki berisik menuruni tangga. Suara pertengkaran kecil terdengar selang-seling dengan derap langkah yang saling mendahului.

"Pelan-pelan, nanti makanannya tumpah! Kamamoto-san, tolong berhenti mencomoti _karaage_-nya! Akagi-san, Bandou-san, kalau kalian tidak berhenti bertengkar, supnya bisa tumpah! Chitose-san, bisa tolong jangan SMS-an saat sedang membawa baki _onigiri_? Totsuka-san, tolong!"

Seorang pemuda bertampang bule terlihat sangat repot memperingati kawan-kawannya sementara dia sendiri dibebani sebuah termos besar seukuran tong kayu raksasa. Pemuda itu akhirnya menatap pemuda lain yang umurnya terlihat sedikit lebih tua darinya dengan ekspresi minta tolong. Pemuda bertampang teduh itu hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Tak apa-apa, Eric-kun. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja... mungkin," tambahnya saat melihat kekacauan di sekitar mereka bertambah parah. Eric Sutr menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit frustasi. Kalau konsentrasinya sampai pecah, bagaimana nasib termos raksasa yang sedang dibawanya ini?

Tiba-tiba saja panci sup besar yang dibawa oleh Akagi dan Bandou selip karena pertengkaran mereka semakin sengit. Refleks, Misaki dan Usui berlari ke bawah tangga dan menangkap panci itu sebelum isinya tumpah ke mena-mana dan dengan cepat meletakkan benda panas itu ke meja terdekat.

Suasana hening seketika sebelum...

"Aduh!" Misaki menjerit sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang terasa melepuh. Usui dan Yata langsung menghampiri gadis itu dan memeriksa kedua tangannya.

"Ada apa, Ayuzawa-san?! Luka bakar?! Sakit sekali ya?!" tanya Yata dengan paniknya. Usui kelihatan tenang walaupun sorot matanya was-was. "Yata, ambilkan es. Cepat!" perintahnya sambil memegangi tangan Misaki dan memeriksanya baik-baik. Kelihatannya tidak parah tapi kalau tidak buru-buru dikompres dengan es bisa bengkak. Yata yang saking paniknya tidak mempedulikan Usui yang memerintahnya langsung lari ke balik konter bar dan mengambil es dari tempat penyimpanan es untuk _cocktail_ milik Kusanagi.

Para anggota HOMRA yang lain akhirnya pulih dari rasa kaget mereka dan sibuk membantu sebisa mereka: membawakan handuk untuk kompres dan lain-lain. Akhirnya Misaki tenang setelah rasa perih di kedua telapak tangannya sedikit berkurang. Saat tersadar, hampir selusin pemuda termasuk Usui dan Yata memandanginya dengan cemas. Kontan gadis itu tertunduk malu. "Maaf sudah membuat keributan," gumamnya sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Justru kami yang minta maaf. Gara-gara kami kau jadi terluka," ujar Akagi sambil melirik Bandou. "Maafkan kami," ujar mereka berdua sambil membungkukan badan bersamaan.

Misaki gelagapan melihat dua pemuda yang membungkukan badan di hadapannya dan berseru panik, "Tidak apa-apa! Kalian kan tidak sengaja!"

Pemuda bertampang teduh yang tadi dipanggil Totsuka-san tersenyum kepada Misaki. "Seperti yang dibilang Yata, kau memang orang yang sangat baik hati, Ayuzawa Misaki-san," ujarnya. Para anggota HOMRA yang lain tersentak seolah baru menyadari bahwa gadis ini dan pemuda yang tadi ikut menyelamatkan panci sup mereka adalah dua orang yang sering diceritakan Yata.

"Ternyata kalian orang-orang yang katanya punya aura kuat itu ya!" ujar Akagi sambil menatap kagum Misaki dan Usui bergantian.

"Yang diceritakan Yata hampir setiap hari!" timpal Kamamoto.

"Kenalkan, namaku Chitose You!" ujar Chitose sambil bergantian menjabat tangan dua tamu mereka.

"Namaku Dewa Masaomi."

"Aku Kamamoto Rikio!"

"Akagi Shouhei!"

"Bandou Saburota."

"Fushima Kosuke."

"E... Eric Sutr."

"Dan aku Kusanagi Izumo. Selamat datang di bar HOMRA, Ayuzawa Misaki-san dan Usui Takumi-san!" ujar sang pemilik bar sambil tersenyum lebar.

_Bersambung_

* * *

_**A/N: Halo! Seperti yang dijanjiin, satu reviewpun akan gue update! Terima kasih buat otsukareen atas reviewnya!**_

_**Soal Misaki (Ayuzawa Misaki, maksudnya), gue sendiri emang ngerasa dia agak kurang dapet karakternya. Masalahnya belakangan ini gue agak out sama karakter maid-sama (karena udah lama nggak baca ulang manga dan nonton animenya) jadi maaf sekali kalo OOC. Diusahain nggak OOC banget kok! Btw Usui OOC di mana ya? Jadi penasaran. Dan kalo bisa, kalau ada kritik dan saran jangan sungkan ditunjukin langsung! Pasti gue benerin!**_

_**Oke, A/N kali ini malah jadi balesan review buat otsukareen, tapi itu juga yang mau gue sampein kok!**_

_**Mohon reviewnya ya! Review anda adalah tanda bahwa ada yang menantikan ff ini berlanjut! Kalo oneshot sih nggak masalah gak ada review, tapi kalo multichapter, standar gue paling nggak ada satu, ya sebagai tanda ada yang baca.**_

_**Last word, RnR please! ^-^**_


	3. Chapter 3: And Here Come The King!

**Welcome to Homra's Bar!**

_Disclamer: K project anime bukanlah milik saya melainkan milik GoRA dan GoHands. Dan __Maid-sama! bukanlah punya saya melainkan punya Hiro Fujiwara-sensei._

_Genre: Friendship, (niatnya sih) Humor_

_Sekuel dari Misaki X Misaki_

_Timeline: Beberapa minggu setelah setting Misaki X Misaki. Sebelum Totsuka Tatara tewas (untuk timeline K project) dan setelah Usui kembali dari Inggris (untuk timeline Maid-sama!)_

* * *

Misaki yang sudah pulih seratus persen dari rasa malunya karena jadi pusat perhatian perlahan mulai merasa nyaman berada ditengah para anggota HOMRA. Dia dan Usui duduk di meja mereka sebelumnya sementara Yata membantu anggota yang lain mempersiapkan acara makan.

"Kelihatannya mereka bukan orang jahat," ujar Usui yang sedari tadi mengamati kelompok orang yang katanya berbahaya itu. Di luar insiden panci sup yang tidak disengaja tadi, para anggota HOMRA memperlakukan mereka dengan baik, walaupun tingkah orang bernama Chitose yang jelas-jelas mencoba menggoda pacarnya membuatnya gatal ingin mematahkan sesuatu.

Misaki mengangguk sambil tersenyum menonton Yata yang habis digoda teman-temannya. "Yata, baru kali ini aku melihatmu sepanik itu!"

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan melihat hari dimana seorang Yata Misaki kebingungan setengah mati!"

"Sudah, sudah kalian semua. Tidak baik menggoda orang seperti itu. Lihat, wajahnya merah sekali."

"Tapi Totsuka-san, ini lucu sekali!"

"Tidak lucu! Diam kalian semua!"

Usui ikut tersenyum menyadari reaksi Yata mengingatkannya akan seseorang yang saat ini duduk di sampingnya. _Wajah yang memerah dan kata-kata pedas... kedua orang ini mirip sekali, _batinnya dengan perasaan terhibur. Dia paham sekali kenapa anggota HOMRA yang lain kelihatan senang sekali menggoda pemuda pendek itu.

"Oh iya," Kusanagi yang sudah kembali ke belakang konter bar seolah baru menyadari sesuatu, "kemana Anna-chan? Bukannya tadi dia ikut kalian?" tanyanya saat menyadari anggota termuda mereka tidak kelihatan.

Tatara mengalihkan perhatiannya dari keributan Yata dan menoleh ke arah Kusanagi. "Setelah selesai masak, dia pergi memanggil King. Sebentar lagi juga datang."

_King? _Misaki dan Usui saling berpandangan mendengar hal ini. Yata yang menyadari arti tatapan bingung mereka langsung menyeruak dari kerumunan yang mengelilinginya dan menjelaskan dengan terbata. "Eh, itu... begitulah julukan Mikoto diantara kami. Soalnya dia..."

"Yata-san, memangnya kau belum menceritakan semuanya kepada mereka?" potong Akagi.

"U...uh. Aku tidak tahu harus bercerita sejauh mana!"

Misaki mengerutkan dahi mendengar pembicaraan mereka. "Menceritakan apa? Memangnya ada apa, Yata?" tanyanya dengan nada curiga. Kecurigaannya bertambah kuat melihat Yata mundur selangkah darinya dengan ekspresi bersalah.

Saat situasi sedang tegang-tegangnya...

"Ada apa ini?"

Semua orang yang ada di sana menoleh ke arah sumber suara, tak terkecuali Misaki dan Usui. Seorang pemuda berambut merah menyala yang memakai jaket kulit hitam berbulu turun dari tangga. Pemuda itu menggandeng tangan seorang anak perempuan berambut panjang dengan kostum _gothic lolita_. Sungguh kombinasi pasangan yang aneh.

"Mikoto-san!"

"King!"

Suoh Mikoto mengabaikan panggilan para anggotanya dan menatap lurus ke arah Misaki dan Usui. "Kalian siapa?"

Yata yang sudah pulih dari keterkejutannya karena melihat kemunculan tiba-tiba Mikoto buru-buru melangkah ke hadapan sang raja. "Ini orang-orang yang kuceritakan kemarin, Mikoto-san. Ayuzawa Misaki," ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Misaki yang terpaku menatap si rambut merah, "dan Usui Takumi," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Usui yang keadaannya kurang lebih sama dengan Misaki. Sorot mata Mikoto melunak sedikit mendengar penjelasan Yata.

"Heeh..." hanya itu komentarnya sebelum duduk di salah satu kursi tak jauh dari dua tamu mereka. Walaupun kelihatan malas-malasan, matanya mengamati kedua orang itu dengan cermat. _Seperti kata Yata, mereka kelihatannya kuat. Gadis itu, di luar penampilannya, menyimpan aura yang luar biasa dalam dirinya. Apa benar auranya mirip denganku? Hm, aku tidak tahu. Dan pemuda yang kelihatan waspada itu jelas-jelas orang kuat. Jenis orang yang mampu membara setiap saat di balik ketenangannya yang tampak tak tergoyahkan. Seperti Kusanagi._

Misaki balas mengamati sang pemimpin kelompok HOMRA tanpa berusaha menutup-nutupinya sama sekali. _Di luar dugaanku, orang ini ternyata masih sangat muda. Pertengahan 20-an... tidak mungkin lebih dari 30 tahun. Kupikir pemimpin HOMRA itu laki-laki setengah baya! Dan dari penampilannya saja sudah kelihatan dia orang kuat. Aku mengerti kenapa anak buahnya memanggilnya King. Dia mengingatkanku akan singa, raja hutan. Tipe yang duduk di singgasana tertinggi sementara semua orang berlutut memujanya._

Di lain pihak, Usui memasang topeng tak pedulinya saat mengamati Mikoto. _Dia orang yang tenang dan bisa mengendalikan emosinya dengan baik, sama sekali tidak seperti pemimpin kelompok berandalan yang terkenal berdarah panas. Dan reaksinya melihat kami yang orang luar terlalu santai. Memang katanya si bocah skater itu sudah menceritakan tentang kami, tapi apa dia tidak curiga sedikitpun kalau kami mungkin berniat buruk atau mata-mata musuh?_

Saat ketiga orang itu saling mengamati satu sama lain, Anna mengamati dua orang di hadapannya dan Mikoto dengan kelereng transparannya. Gadis kecil itu mengerutkan dahi dengan serius sebelum menurunkan alat ramalannya dan menghela napas lega. "Mereka bukan orang mencurigakan, Mikoto."

Sontak Misaki dan Usui menoleh ke arahnya sambil berseru, "Eh?!"

"Begitu rupanya," ujar Mikoto sambil lalu sebelum menyulut rokoknya.

Kusanagi menyadari ekspresi terkejut Misaki dan Usui dan tersenyum kepada mereka. "Itu keahlian Anna. Dia bisa tahu isi hati orang, tujuan mereka... seperti meramal. Ah, memang meramal," tambahnya saat melihat gadis cilik itu mendelik ke arahnya.

Misaki yang akhirnya pulih dari rasa terkejutnya (untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya hari ini) menyipitkan mata menatap Yata dan mendesis kepada pemuda itu. "Sebaiknya kau jelaskan semuanya kepada kami, Yata." Nada bicaranya terdengar berbahaya, membuat pemuda maniak kekerasan itu merinding ngeri. Tatapan dingin Usui sama sekali tidak membantunya. Yata menoleh ke arah Mikoto seolah minta persetujuan dan sang pemimpin HOMRA hanya mengangkat bahu dengan gaya, _"Terserah kau saja. Aku tidak peduli."_

Yata menarik napas berkali-kali untuk menenangkan diri sebelum berdeham. "Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan semuanya tentang HOMRA kepada kalian berdua."

.

.

.

_Bersambung_

* * *

_**A/N: Yey! Mikoto muncul! Gimana, apa lebih mendingan dari chapter sebelumnya? Ato tambah ancur? Oya, makasih untuk dan lupapasswordlogin (siapapun anda) atas reviewnya di chapter 2! Arigatou!**_

_**Ehm, kayaknya ini bakal jadi 5 ato 6 chapter. Nggak cukup cuma 3. Maaf ya jadi mulur! Dan chapter selanjutnya adalah bagian yang bikin gue mampet, jadi tolong kasih saran, ide, request, apa aja deh! Tolong ya!**_

_**Oke! Last words, mind to RnR?**_


End file.
